1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair frame assembly, more particularly to a chair frame assembly which can be disassembled and which permits adjustment of the width thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chair frames that can be disassembled are known in the art. However, the conventional chair frames generally lack facilities for adjusting the width thereof so as to adjust the space of the seat provided thereby. It is desirable to provide a chair frame that can be disassembled and that permits adjustment of the width thereof.